


I Know You're Afraid But We Can't Hide in This Closet Forever

by natsucchi29



Series: one sentence writing prompts [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Gender Neutral, M/M, Reader-Insert, iwa-chan being a softie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 16:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7446490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natsucchi29/pseuds/natsucchi29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your new boyfriend, Iwaizumi, finds out something he didn't know yet about you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know You're Afraid But We Can't Hide in This Closet Forever

**Author's Note:**

> \- this is my first attempt at writing a gender-neutral story... I hope it actually sounds gender neutral enough to others

prompts are [here](http://smolnatsu29.tumblr.com/post/144758296270/first-sentence-writing-prompts)...

* * *

 

“I know you’re afraid but we can’t hide in this closet forever.”

I don’t know what happened to me, but in my fear, I let Iwa-chan in my secret, and now he’s telling me to come out of the closet. 

“No!” I snobbishly answered. I’m so not doing it!

“Come on, it’ll be okay,” he said. “I’m here, right?”

“I said I won’t, Iwa-chan, and that’s my final answer!”

“But it’s so hot in this closet, and we’ve been here for at least half an hour!” Iwa-chan argued back, and wipes his sweat off with the neck of his shirt.

Ever since I was little, I’ve been so afraid of thunderstorms that I usually hide under my sheets when I’m at home, and I vowed to myself that I’ll never let anyone know about this because it’s so embarrassing.

Why did I have to get caught in the rain that I have to take shelter in Iwa-chan’s house?

The rain did stop earlier when I got out of the shower, but then I had to wait until I can take my school uniform out of the dryer. By the time it was done, I quickly got ready to go home when it started pouring again, even harder this time. I was already out the door but then I ran back to Iwaizumi’s and confined the both of us in the coat closet in the genkan.

Damn this summer rain.

“Come on, it’s okay,” Iwa-chan said, as he placed his arm around my shoulders, and clutches me against his chest. I didn’t even realize that I was shaking in fear. “It’s okay, it won’t hit you. You’re safe.”

“I-Is it over?” I asked, stuttering my words out.

He took off his arm around me, and I felt the cold again. “I’ll have a look outside,” he said.

As he stepped outside, he realized that I also stepped outside of the closet, my hand grasping on the hem of his shirt as my attempt to keep my connection with him.

His baffled expression softened and turned into a comforting one. He grabbed on my hand that was clutching his shirt and placed it around his back as he wrapped me in his warm embrace. “Wanna go up to my bedroom?” he asked.

I nodded, and we proceeded to go back to his bedroom.

As soon as he sat on his bed, he placed a pillow on his outstretched legs, and patted the pillow as he looked at me. “Come here,” he beckoned.

And so I did. I comfortably positioned myself on his bed and laid my head on the pillow he had prepared for me.

“So I learned something new about you today,” Iwa-chan joked, and I swatted him playfully. “You could’ve just told me, you know.”

“As if I can tell you something as embarrassing as that!” I hissed. “It’s so lame too.”

He pressed a kiss on my temple, and began caressing my hair. “It’s not lame, and you should know that I’d fully accept every part of who you are. Something like this won’t make me love you any lesser.”

I turned my head so I can look at him. “Really?”

He also fixes his gaze at me, his expression still tender. “Really. If anything—please don’t get offended, okay? It was so cute when you grabbed onto my shirt and you had that expression that says, “Don’t leave me, Iwa-chan”.”

My eyes narrowed at his answer as he chuckled. “T-That’s—"

Out of nowhere, there was a huge lightning that struck, and even though his curtains are blocking off the windows, it was so strong that it made a loud sound. I turned my head facing his stomach and clung my arms around him tightly as I began shivering in fear again.

After what seemed like 10 minutes, I loosened my hold around him, and I felt myself go warm from the blush creeping upon my cheeks. This is exactly what he was just talking about and what I was just about to rebuff. “T-That’s because…”

“It’s okay,” he said gently. “Cling to me as much as you want, and if it makes you more comfortable with me, I’m more than okay with it. Also, I’d like to know you better so tell me more about you, even the most embarrassing things and the things you can’t tell other people about. I’ll gladly accept them all.”

“You don’t need to put up a refined air around me like you’re expected to,” he added. “I want you to be comfortable with me. I mean, it’s been 2 months since we started dating.”

“I-I’m sorry, Iwa-chan,” I said, as I clung to him again, and buried my face into his stomach.

“No need to apologize,” he said, caressing my hair again. “I just want you to be yourself around me, okay?”

I looked up at him, and nodded. “I love you, Iwa-chan,” I said, as I turned as red as a tomato.

His eyes widened, hearing it from me for the first time. “I love you, too,” he grinned as he inched his face down towards me, sharing our first kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> \- I wrote this to comfort myself because I just finished the fic I wrote for Iwaizumi week prompt "Team Swap" but it ended up being really awful so I scrapped the whole thing and wrote this  
> \- I'll still do the Iwaizumi week, but since I already missed it, I'll publish some maybe next week


End file.
